Just  Rest
by Zeroexist
Summary: Natsu is sick.  Who is there to help him  feel better? One-shot Fluff NxE


**okay just another one-shot that was occupying my head, so sorry if it's short :(**

**i got this idea partially after chatting with NxE-Forever and partially because of my current condition, yup i'm sick the reason was the same reason as what Natsu did in this story XD well not Exactly but real close.**

**sorry for any mistake, my head is aching so much that i was't able to detect them, and as for the double spacing sorry if there are some i haven't fixed, my keyboard is acting up so yeah. **

**ok it's almost 3 in the morning and i'm still up which probably won't help my condition so i'm going to cut this short XD**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima own Fairy Tail not me, i'm too sick to argue with that right now XD**

**Read and Review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>KnighScales15<strong>

"**Just Rest"**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**12MN**

A pink-haired young mage is twisting and turning on his bed. He can't get to sleep even if he wants to. His head is silently torturing him as it aches badly making him want the very welcomed but not coming sleep even more.

"Ugh! I shouldn't have swum earlier today, my head is killing me" the boy said to himself while rubbing his temples and giving a silent sneeze trying to unclog his closed nose.

* * *

><p>Earlier today, the sky was gray, thunders were roaring but the droplet of the rain has yet to come.<p>

Team Natsu was on their way back from a very tiring yet highly rewarding mission. Of course since it's team Natsu, half the reward if not all was given back to the client for damages created by the team.

"Hey guys, let's go for a swim!" the boy aka Natsu said trying to convince his team mates into joining him for fresh dip in the oh so inviting lake.

"Forget about that Matchstick, let's find some shelter before the downpour" a male with spiky black hair said, subconsciously taking off his clothing.

"Yes, I agree with Gray" the blonde gate-keeper said nodding her head for emphasis.

"Come on! We don't need that, it's not going to rain" Natsu defended.

"Are you blind or something? Look at the freakin' sky, it's getting darker by the minute!" Gray retorted making the fire-breather look up.

"And so? Still there's NO rain yet" he said taking his clothing off, leaving only his boxers on while running towards the said lake.

"Natsu! If the rain comes you'll get sick!" a scarlet-haired girl clad in armor shouted after the Salamander.

"Let him go Erza, if that happens it'll serve as a lesson for him" Lucy the gate-keeper said.

"Fine, let us find some shelter before the inevitable drops arrive" Erza said dragging her massive luggage with her while searching for a safe enough shelter for them to stay in to and let the sure-to-come rain to pass.

Erza found a small run-down cabin which was big enough and surprisingly safe enough for her team-mates and her luggage to stay in to.

On the other hand, the Salamander was busy enjoying his swim to notice the rain coming quickly as if it was being chased by an unidentified beast.

"Huh? What the?" Natsu said as the droplets of heavy rain was invading his face. "Rain?"

But because Natsu is well.. Natsu! He didn't mind and continued his swim under the strong rain and cold gush of wind.

But such actions can make one sick no matter how strong their resistance is. This apparently explains the current condition the Dragon Slayer is in.

* * *

><p>"I can't sleep! Why can't I sleep? I feel so tired and yet why?" Natsu dramatically said to himself "I wish I listened to Erza and the others"<p>

He truly regrets his previous actions, it wasn't everyday he regrets something he did, but now he really does.

The night passed and soon the sun was yet again rising, the Dragon slayer was tired, really tired, he didn't get any sleep. Not even a wink.

Hesitantly he got off his bed and dragged his limp body to the bathroom to get dressed. Even in his practically dead state, he forced himself to go to the guild.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at the guild, he slowly made his way to the usual table where his team hangs.<p>

"What's wrong with you Burnt-brain?" Gray asked looking at the Salamander.

"Nothing, jeez stop with the questions" Natsu replied.

"Okay. One you look like half dead, so I doubt that there's nothing wrong with you and two I only asked one question Mr. Genius" Gray said sweat-dropping.

"Stop talking strip! You're giving me a headache" Natsu said rubbing his head to try and make the pain go away.

"Let me help you with that" Gray said standing up before chanting "Pain, Pain go away come again another day-"

"That only works on rain moron!" Natsu said

"It doesn't work on either!" Lucy said sweat-dropping at the guy's antics.

"There goes my dream" Gray said sulking back to his sit.

"What dream?" Lucy asked.

"To one day stop the rain" Gray said clearly proud of himself.

"Ok, next time don't dream" Lucy said sweat-dropping again this time at Gray's so-called dream.

"Are you sick Natsu?" Erza asked as she observes the Salamander.

"No! I'm not sick! I'm fine really!" Natsu said standing showing Erza that he's fine by dancing, which failed miserably because he fell back down on his seat as quickly as het got up.

"He's sick" Lucy said sighing "Go home Natsu"

"No! I'm fine! never felt better" Natsu retorted before sneezing.

"You're going home to rest" Erza said trying to scold the stubborn fire mage.

"I'm fine Erza, I'm not going home!"

"You are!" and with that. Titania dragged the Salamander by his scarf to his house.

"No! I'm fine, don't make me rest!" Natsu screamed begging for Erza to let him go but to no avail as the Titania continues to drag him.

"Good Luck Natsu" Lucy said looking at the sulking Gray beside her.

"My dream, my beautiful dream" Gray kept saying which got the gate-keeper annoyed.

"Live with it!" she said which got the ice mage to quiet down.

* * *

><p>Erza opened or rather forcibly opened the door to Natsu's place and entered.<p>

"I don't want to rest Erza" Natsu complained.

In reality he does want to rest, but his throbbing head and practically un-usable clogged nose won't let him.

"You need it" Erza said throwing her luggage AKA Natsu on his bed.

"Ow!" the pink-haired mage said reacting on the impact "were you helping me or trying to add up to my pain"

"I was trying to knock you out but I guess that didn't work" Erza said making her way to Natsu's kitchen.

Natsu sweat-dropped.

'What's wrong with her?' he thought.

"Natsu, do you have any medicine here?" Erza asked from the kitchen.

"No" Natsu answered.

"I'll go buy some, stay there or I'll kill you" Erza said sighing before heading out the door.

* * *

><p>Few minutes had passed and Erza wasn't back yet. Natsu was once again tossing and turning on his bed. 'I'm bored' he thought.<p>

"Maybe if I go to the guild for a while Erza won't notice" he said to himself.

"Too bad I'm already here" Erza said holding a tray where a glass of water a bowl of what looks like a soup and a medicine placed on it.

"How long have you been there?" Natsu asked nervously.

"Long enough to hear what you said" Erza replied setting the tray at his bedside table while sitting at the side of his bed.

"Sorry, I was bored and what took you so long anyway?"

"I went back to the guild to ask Mira to make this for you" she said pertaining to the soup that was now on her left hand while using the right hand to mix it with the spoon "now open wide"

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked questioningly.

"Feeding you, what does it look like?" Erza replied still holding the spoonful of soup near his mouth.

"I can do it on my own, and I'm not hungry" Natsu protested.

"You need to eat something before drinking the medicine, so eat!" Erza commanded.

"Aye sir!" Natsu said saluting her and opening his mouth to welcome the soup.

Erza shoved the spoon in his mouth. Repeating the process until the bowl was completely empty.

"Good, now that wasn't so bad was it?" Erza said setting the now empty bowl back on the tray.

"I guess not" Natsu replied.

"Now, drink this medicine and rest" Erza said handing over the medicine and the glass of water to Natsu.

Natsu nodded before drinking the medicine followed by drinking the water.

"I don't want to rest" Natsu said.

Erza smiled at him weakly before saying "Just rest Natsu please"

Natsu was taken aback by her response, but soon he returned the smile.

"I want to, but I can't, my head aches too much" he said.

"hmm… hold on I'll be back" Erza said taking the tray back to the kitchen before returning back to Natsu's room.

"Re-equip" she said as she changed to her normal non-armored attire.

She laid in Natsu's bed using the headboard and a pillow to support her back so that she won't be completely laying down.

"Lay your head here" she said pointing to her lap.

Natsu blushed but complied to her order. He laid his head on her lap and instantly became comfortable.

Erza rubbed his hair making him more comfortable and sleepy.

"Are you fine with this Erza?" Natsu asked yawning a bit.

"It's fine" she answered.

"But-"

"Just rest Natsu"

Soon enough his headache was gone and light snoring can be heard from him.

Erza smiled at how peaceful he looked, she was about to move so that she can lay Natsu on the bed so she could leave. But, Natsu stopped her.

"Stay here please" he said softly not opening his eyes.

"Okay" she said her voice as soft as his while smiling.

Soon she herself fell asleep with Natsu still sleeping on her lap.

* * *

><p><strong>ok that's it, i'm going to bed before i die in front of my laptop XD<strong>

**you know what to do :)**

**Au Revoir'**


End file.
